I'm sorry
by Bluefireriver
Summary: Foxy. We all know and love him, however, he hates himself. And so does Freddy. Especially after that incident. But Foxy's eager to prove that he didn't mean it. He just glitched. Will he be able to overcome his fears and anger? And most importantly...will Freddy ever forgive him? Slight Frexy fluff. T for violence and "big boy" language. First story, english ain't my 1st language.
1. Eyes

**Hey! This is my first fanfic, so...yeah. xD I've been into Five Nights at Freddy's for a while now, so I decided to write a story for it! Another thing you may wanna know: English is NOT the language I grew up with, however, I will try to make it acceptable! I hope. Feel free to inform me about my mistakes! But please…don't be rude. Anyways, here we go! :D**

**Chapter 1 - Eyes**

Foxy sat in his Cove. Alone. He wasn't used to solitude and sadness, for he had always been quite cheerful and happy-go-lucky. But it had all changed. Pictures of blood flashed in front of his dull - looking eyes, cries of agony, horror and pain filled his ears. He let out a quiet growl; however it quickly faded into a soft whimper. This was is, huh? His new future. Left to rot, alone and forgotten by the people who once adored and now feared him. He looked at his once shiny, orange fur and shuddered as he saw the color of red and felt a certain dampness all over his robotic body. It was horrible. All he could do now was waiting for Freddy to come in and kill him. He deserved it anyway.

"Damn," the animatronic hissed as he slowly rose to his broken, skinny legs. He was a mess. That was the best way to describe him now. He used to be happy, loved, shiny and energetic. Now he was just a pile of scrap covered in blood and mucus. "That be jus' great. Jus' great..," he mumbled, followed by a growl of pain emitting from his furry chest. Shame and guilt overwhelmed him when he stepped out and noticed the sign. 'SORRY - Out of order'. His thoughts were interrupted when he saw something brown in the corner of his flickering eye. _'Oh no..'_

"What do ye want, Freddy?", his voice was a husky whisper now. He had no more power left within him. Physically he felt just fine, but something in his head prevented him from growling, acting as if he didn't care…even defending himself. He was broken. The fox looked up when he didn't receive an answer and was met with the coldest, most disappointed eyes he'd even seen. Those blue orbs bore into his soul, or what was left of it. The fact that the intimidating bear animatronic was about three feet taller than him wasn't helping at all. Freddy let a sigh leave his frowning mouth and stared at the sullen fox. "Why, Foxy...? Why would you do this..? Do you have ANY idea of what trouble you got us in? I don't think so." The bear's voice was calm and smooth, though it was very clearly audible that he was struggling not to yell and let his anger show. Freddy knew that screaming wouldn't help at all. Even if he felt like ripping that fox' head off.

"….I don't know, Fred…", was all Foxy said, his voice raspy and shaky. He looked away, away from those blue, icy eyes.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you."

Foxy was uneasy and tried to avoid this whole situation. So he quietly made a move to return to his cove, only to be grabbed by the throat viciously.

" I TOLD YOU TO LOOK AT ME!" Freddy roared and his voice wasn't as peaceful anymore. Oh, those horrifying eyes.

"Get yer hands away from me, ye poor excuse fer an animatronic!" Foxy screeched, immediately regretting what he had just said. He covered his mouth in fear and stumbled backwards, shaking his head wildly. "NO, I DIDN'T MEAN IT!" But it was too late. Freddy lunged at him and with a simple bite, broke his neck.

...

Foxy awoke with a jolt, his 'breath' was shaky, so was the rest of his body.

" 't was jus' a nightmare…jus' a nightmare…". While looking around, he figured that he was still in Pirate's cove, however, it was surrounded by yellow and black striped duct tape. Then it hit him. It was real. This 'nightmare' had been just another reminder of the gruesome and heartless act he had committed only a few weeks ago. He needed a bit of time to regain his senses, but now he remembered clearly. Cold air surrounded him and he felt as if his whole body was freezing, even though he did have quite a bit of fluff on him. The coldness reminded him of the coldness he had seen in Freddy's eyes, they made him shiver. It felt so real, it was unthinkable to think of it as just a dream. It had been too real. "Oh man, I really gotta get outta 'ere," the pirate mumbled and slowly left the stage. There was a clock on the dark, now blood-covered wall, telling him that is was 1 am. '_Ah, the guard must be here', _he thought and looked around. Pirate's Cove was located within the Dining Room, so the chance of getting caught by Freddy Fazbear were pretty high, since the bear spent most of his time there. Freddy, much to Foxy's dismay, was eying him, but kept calm. He just…stared. But that stare told Foxy everything he needed to know, and he slowly moved backwards…only to find himself bumping into something, or in this case, someone. Bonnie.

"Ey, Foxy," the bunny greeted, but his voice was just as cold as Freddy's eyes. Foxy yelped and backed off, right into a table. He stumbled and landed on the floor with a 'thump'. Bonnie just walked away, without even caring. Humiliated, Foxy returned to his cove, shoulders slumped, ears flat against his head. He could feel Freddy's eyes watching him. Those eyes. So cold.


	2. Why aren't you afraid?

**Chapter 2 - Why aren't you afraid?**

The next few weeks just went by, even though they seemed to last forever. Freddy was frustrated. He wanted to walk around, hug children, sing to them and cheer them up more than anything else in the world. However, the building was still on lockdown ever since the incident had occurred and nobody dared to come to this godforsaken place anymore. Except for the guards of course, who still had to keep an eye on the robots. Freddy wondered why they were still being kept around. After all, one of them probably killed someone, so why even keep them in the first place? It's not that Freddy wanted to get scrapped, however it would be better than being locked up and kept away from the children he wanted to entertain, his only purpose in life. Anything would be better than that. His eyes wandered over to Pirate's Cove and he grunted in disgust. Oh, how he wanted to go over there and turn that murderer fox into scrap metal. But he stopped himself from doing so as there was really no point in trying. Heck, he didn't want to end up being bitten as well. He heard a familiar voice next to him, talking to him, but he didn't pay attention.

"Freddy..," Chica started and glanced at him with dull eyes. Freddy however still looked at Pirate's Cove, not paying attention to the chick. Then after a short while of sickening silence he turned his head to look at her, ears perking up, showing her that he was listening.

"Freddy, are you alright?", she asked cautiously and allowed her voice to raise a little. She had always respected the bear-like animatronic and was afraid that he'd maybe hurt her should she ever say something that he disliked. She didn't know him enough to be able to know what his actions and especially reactions looked like in a situation like this. He was unpredictable.

"I'm fine, Chica. Just fine.", he turned his head away once again, ears flat against his head. She decided that it would be better to just leave him alone.

All three of them looked up when they heard the front doors being unlocked, but remained calm. The chances of children here were precisely zero, so who was left? The stupid night guard of course. The young man, named Ted, entered the room cautiously and looked around until his eyes spotted the three animatronics and he immediately turned away to get to his filthy, tiny office. It was now 11:56 pm, so he still had a little time before the robots would lose their minds and come for him again. However, he wasn't afraid of the robots, not anymore. He knew their patterns now anyway, so it was basically always the same. Now all he had to do was waiting.

Foxy glared at the camera, curious. Oh yes, tonight he would definitely come for the bare endoskeleton roaming. His program told him to do so, but something else suddenly appeared in his head. A few days earlier he had witnessed another stuffing, but it had been different. The endoskeleton had been screaming and kicking, louder than those who had suffered the same fate. It was normal for the endos to defend themselves, they all knew that by now. But not like THAT. A thought had struck Foxy that night. What if the endos…weren't what they seemed. As much as he wanted to believe it, his program however told him something completely different. He didn't know who to believe. The software or himself? He really didn't know. His ears perked up at the sound of dark and slow laughing. Freddy was active. No. Not tonight. Foxy would be the one to stuff the endo tonight. This wasn't a competition, but more of a way to show Freddy that he wasn't scrap yet, that he was still one of them, that he hadn't changed. He wanted to prove it, and he would. '_Soon, it'll all be over soon.' _Only a few heartbeats later he was charging for the guard, running down the hallway, leaving an annoyed Freddy behind. Foxy didn't know that Freddy had given up on him many weeks ago, so he just kept going. However, Freddy was faster and quickly grabbed him by his damaged arm. "What in the world of fat Fazbears are you doing?! Stop it, you ruin everything!", the bear shouted at him and showed his bare teeth. "Ye be wrong thar, Fatbear! I gonna be provin' me point! Ye don' have ta stop me. I can do this!"

"I know you can! But I don't want you to! You've ruined everything! Now, go back to your Cove and don't come out until I say so! SHOO!", Freddy hissed, his voice was raising dangerously as he pushed Foxy. Grumbling something, probably swear words, the fox retreated. But before he vanished completely, he turned back around and huskily mumbled something that Freddy couldn't hear. But he couldn't care less anyway. With a sigh, he turned away and went for the endo once again...only to have the door shut right in front of him. He could hear a laughing sound from within the office and snarled quietly. Damn endos.

The guard shrieked a little though when Freddy appeared at the window, pressing his ursine face against it.

"What the-.. GO AWAY!", Ted yelled angrily as he watched his power drain steadily.

"Why are you scared, endo?"

"..What did you just say?"

"I said, why are you scared, endo? I mean…I'll stuff you, but that's all, what's so bad about that?"

"I am NOT an endoskeleton, I am human! Also, why do you say I'm scared? I'm not!"

Freddy only sighed. Endos these days. He decided to retreat yet again. He would get his chance. But this one thought still crossed his mind. Why wasn't the endoskeleton afraid of him, or Foxy, or ANYONE here? He'd never seen anything like it. Every endoskeleton they had encountered so far had been afraid, so why not this one?

**End of chapter 2 xD Sorry, I wasn't able to proof-read, because I'm a little busy now. But I will most likely fix any mistake I, or you, will discover.**


End file.
